


Oh, how cliche!

by GlitchBun



Category: Sanders Asides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Enemies to Lovers, Feel free to replace Levi as yourself as you’d like, Fluff, M/M, This is really just a self insert for a friend, Trans Male Reader, Transgender Reader - Freeform, however this is specifically catered to him owo, mlm, semi angst?, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchBun/pseuds/GlitchBun
Summary: Levi and Virgil are long time... eh.. enemies? Well, they sure seem to act it! Everyone sees the clear potential in them to have a pretty good relationship, but they want nothing to do with each other at all! Well... until they find themselves wrapped up in some eh... situations.
Relationships: Virgil x Male Reader, Virgil x reader, X Male Reader - Relationship, X Reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Oh, how cliche!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Levi uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Levi+uwu).



> Feel free to skip the intro ajsjsjs

Welcome to the shit show my friends! The name’s Bunny, I use bun/bunself and he/him pronouns, and I’m an artist mainly in the Warriors, DreamSmp, and TSS fandom :)  
This story will be about my friend, Levi, And Virgil. Because why not have a self insert/x reader? He struggled to find any good x male readers so here I am giving him content! <3  
This was initially just gonna be an anonymous x reader that you could self insert, but I wanted to make it completely catered to Levi, because it makes it that much more special.

Hope you enjoy! I’m still figuring this site out so please bear with me haha ^^;

— Bunny


End file.
